bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LarryBoy's Great Adventure
LarryBoy's Great Adventure '''it's the VeggieTales adaptation of the Sailor Moon anime series. Like '''LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, the series is animated in 2D. Plot Larry the Cucumber is an ordinary boy who discovers that he is "LarryBoy". Guided by his guardian Alfred Asparagus, Larry must find the king and protect Earth from the Dark Kingdom. Joining Larry are his new Veggie-Heroes friends and the mysterious Vogue. Cast LarryBoy - The Beginnings * Larry the Cucumber / LarryBoy / Duke / King George as Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Moon Princess / Queen Serenity * Alfred Asparagus as Luna * Norman Peach (The Peach) as Artemis * Petunia Rhubarb / Vogue as Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask * Bob the Tomato / Thingmabob as Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury * Tom Grape / FireTom as Rei Hino / Sailor Mars * Jimmy Gourd / JimmyMan as Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter * Jerry Gourd / JerryBoy / Super J as Minako Aino / Sailor Venus / Sailor V * King Nezzer / Metal Nezzer (Mr Nezzer) as Queen Beryl / Queen Metalia * Jadeite Scallion (Scallion #1) as Jadeite * Nephrite Lunt (Mr Lunt) as Nephrite * Mike Asparagus as Naru Osaka * Lisa Asparagus as Umino Gurio * Laura Carrot as Shingo Tsukino * Pa Grape as Grandpa Hino LarryBoy Returns * Larry the Cucumber / LarryBoy / Duke / King George as Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Moon Princess / Queen Serenity * Alfred Asparagus as Luna * Norman Peach (The Peach) as Artemis * Petunia Rhubarb / Vogue / Madame Moonlight as Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask / Moonlight Knight * Bob the Tomato / Thingmabob as Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury * Tom Grape / FireTom as Rei Hino / Sailor Mars * Jimmy Gourd / JimmyMan as Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter * Jerry Gourd / JerryBoy as Minako Aino / Sailor Venus * Junior Asparagus as Chibiusa Tsukino * Golaith the Pickle as the Makai Tree * Miss Achmetha as Ali / Seijuro Ginga * Annie Onion as An / Natsumi Ginga * Scallion 2 as Rubeus Scallion Seasons *LarryBoy - The Beginnings (Sailor Moon Classic) *LarryBoy Returns (Sailor Moon R) *Super LarryBoy (Sailor Moon S) *Super LarryBoy, Ricochet and the Dreams (Sailor Moon Super S) *LarryBoy - The Final Chapters (Sailor Moon Sailor Stars) Episodes LarryBoy - The Beginnings #The Silly Cucumber: Larry's Super Transformation #I Am That Hero: The House of Fortune is the Monster Mansion #The Mysterious Sleeping Sickness: Protect the Boys' Joking Passions #Learn How To Be Skinny From Larry #Scent of a Pickle #Protect the Melody of Love: Larry Plays Cupid #Larry Learns his Lesson: Becoming a Star Is Hard Work #Bob Is A Monster: The Brainwashing Cram School of Horror #Larry's Disaster: LarryBoy, Thingmabob and the Clocks of Confusion #The Cursed Bus: Enter FireTom, the Guardian of Fire #Larry vs. Tom: Nightmare in Dream Land #I Want a Friend: The Luxury Cruise Ship is a Trap #Veggies Unite: The End of Jadeite Scallion #A New Enemy Appears: Nephrite Lunt's Evil Crest #Larry's Crisis: Tom's First Date #A Cucumber's Dream: Larry Becomes a Groom #Larry's High Silk Hat: The Flash of the Monster Camera #Laura's Love: The Grieving Doll #Larry's Joy: A Love Letter from Vogue #The Summer, the Beach, the Boys, Youth and Ghosts. #Protect the Boys' Dreams: Friendship Through Cartoons #A Very Veggie Romance: Larry's First Kiss #Wish Upon a Star: Mike's New Friend #Mike's Tears: Nephrite Lunt Dies for Friendship #JimmyMan, the Powerful Kindly Boy #Restore Mike's Smile: Larry's Friendship #Crushing on Bob: The Girl Who Can See the Future #The Painting of Love: Larry and Petunia Get Closer #Total Chaos: the Messy Love Rectangle #Pa Grape Loses Control: Tom in Danger #Love and Chased: Alfred's Worst Day Ever #Lisa's Resolve: I'll Protect Mike #Enter JerryBoy, the Last Veggie-Hero #The Shining Silver Crystal: Duke Appears #Returning Memories: Larry and Petunia's Past #Larry's Confusion: Is Vogue Evil? #Let's Become a Prince: Larry's Bizarre Training #The Snow, Bumblyburg's Mountains, Friendship and Monsters #Paired with a Monster: Rosey Grape, the Ice Skating Queen #The Legendary Lake Blumb: The Bond of Larry's Family #I Won't Run Away from Love Anymore: Bob vs. Petunia #JerryBoy's Past: Jerry's Tragic Love #Larry Abandoned: The Falling-Out of the Veggie-Heroes #Larry's Awakening: A Message from the Distant Past #Death of the Veggie-Heroes: The Tragic Final Battle #Larry's Eternal Wish: A New Life LarryBoy Returns # LarryBoy Returns: The Mysterious Aliens Appear # They Are That Heroes: Veggie-Heroes Once Again # For Whom is the White Rose? Madame Moonlight Appears # Larry's Panic: The Super Suction Ears Stops Working # A New Transformation: Larry's Power-Up # The Targeted Sunday Scholars: JerryBoy to the Rescue # Petunia and Larry's Babysitting Mayhem # The School Festival is for Me?! King Tom's Song # Is Miss Achmetha Madame Moonlght? Rosey on Fire # Steal a Kiss from Petunia! Annie's Project Snow White # After Sunday School Trouble: Larry is a Target # Disconnecting Love: The Raging Pickle # True Love Awakens: Goliath the Pickle's Secret # Angel or Devil? The Mysterious Asparagus from the Sky # Larry Devastated: Petunia Declares a Break-Up # A Veggie-Hero's Friendship: Goodbye, Bob # Veggies Must Be Strong and Handsome: Tom's New Special Technique # In Search of the Silver Crystal: Junior's Secret # Dispute Over Love: Jerry and Jimmy's Conflict # Larry's Parental Love: the Cheeseburger Romance Triangle # The Beach, the Island and a Vacation: The Veggies' Break # Protect Junior: Clash of the Ten Warriors # Awaken the Sleeping Prince: Petunia's Distress # Battle of the Flames of Love! FireTom's Battle # For Friendship: Bob's Fight # Rubeus Scallion the Heartless: The Tragic Sisters # A UFO Appears: The Veggie-Heroes Abducted # Defeat Rubeus Scallion: The Battle in Space # The Mysterious New Veggie-Hero: Wise-George Appears # Magic of Darkness: Esmeraude Scallion's Invasion # Shared Feelings: Larry and Petunia in Love Once Again # Jerry's First Aid Mayhem # Norman's Adventure: The Monster Veggie Kingdom # The Terrifying Illusion: Bob All Alone # The Dark Gate is Completed? The Targeted Sunday School # Journey to the Future: Battle in the Space-Time Corridor # The Shocking Future: Demande Scallion's Dark Ambition # Wiseman's Evil Hand: Junior Disappears # The Dark King: Birth of Black Junior # Saphir Dies: Wiseman's Trap # Believing in Friendship, Love and the Future: Larry's Decision # The Final Battle Between Light and Dark: Pledge of Love and Friendship to the Future # Larry and the Veggies' Resolve: Prelude to a New Battle. A Very Veggie Special Super LarryBoy # Premonition of the Apocalypse: The Mysterious New Veggie-Heroes Appear # The Plunger of Friendship is Born: Larry's New Transformation # A Kindly Boy? Phillipe's Secret # Larry's Idol: The Graceful Genius Jean Claude # Protect the Pure Heart: The Three-Way Battle # Let Larry Help with Your Love Problems # Coldhearted PhillipeBoy: Jimmy in Danger # The Labyrinth of Water: Bob Targeted # To Save Our Friends: Larry and Phillipe Join Forces # A Woman’s Kindness: Callie Flower, Heartbroken by Tom # I Want to Quit Being a Veggie-Hero: Jimmy's Dilemma # Larry in Tears: A Gold Chocolate for My Birthday # The Stolen Pure Heart: Larry's Crisis # The Arrival of a Tiny Veggie-Hero # Making New Friends: Junior's Adventure # I Want Power: Jerry Lost in Doubt # The Bond of Destiny: PhillipeBoy's Distant Past # Art is an Explosion of Love: Junior’s First Love # Larry Dancing to the Waltz # The Shocking Moment: Everyone’s Identities Revealed # The Death of Phillipe and Jean Claude: The Talismans Appear # The Holy Grail's Mystical Power: LarryBoy's Double Transformation # Who is the True Neighbor? Chaos of Light and Darkness # A House Filled with Evil Presence: The Little Lenny’s Secret # I Love Idols: Achmetha's Dilemma # Shadow of Silence: The Pale Glimmer of a Butterfly # Sunny Skies After a Storm: A Friendship Dedicated to Lenny # Higher and Stronger: A Cheer from Larry # The Battle Inside the Demonic Space: The Veggie-Heroes Card Game # The Neighbor of Silence Awakens? Stars of Destiny # An Invasion from an Another Dimension: Mystery of Infinity Academy # A Heart-Snatching Demon Flower: Tellu, the Third Sorcerer # Believe in Love: Bob, the Kindhearted Veggie-Hero # Shadows of Destruction: The Neighbor of Silence Awakens # The Imminent Terror of Darkness: Struggles of the Veggie-Heroes # The Shining Shooting Star: SuperLenny and the Neighbor # A New Life: Parting of the Stars of Destiny # A Veggie-Hero’s Realization: Strength Lies Within a Pure Heart Dubs in Other Languages * La Gran Aventura de LarryBoy (Latin Spanish) * LarryBoy - Die Gurke mit Superkräften (German) * A grande aventura de LarryBoy (Brazilian Portuguese) * 野菜戦士ラリーボーイ (Japanese)Category:Fanon Works Category:LarryBoy